The Land of Korin
の カリン |Rōmaji title = Makyō no Seichi Karin |Literal title = The Haunted Karin Holy Land |Series = DB |Number = 58 |Saga = Commander Red Saga |Manga = The Karin Sanctuary *Taopaipai the Assassin |Airdate = April 15, 1987 |English Airdate = October 28, 2002 |Previous = Arale vs. Blue |Next = The Notorious Mercenary }} の カリン|''Makyō no Seichi Karin''|lit. "The Haunted Karin Holy Land"}} is the first episode of the Commander Red Saga and the fifty-eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 15, 1987. Its original American airdate was October 28, 2002. Summary At the beginning of the episode we see General Blue on a camel in the middle of the desert, cursing about his damaged hair, and vows to exact revenge on Goku for "every single split end". Meanwhile, at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, Commander Red is playing pool. Then we see Captain Yellow's army looking at a Dragon Ball, which is in the crater of a volcano. Upon Yellow verifying his subordinate's claim that the Dragon Ball is in the volcano, the soldier implies that they might not be able to retrieve it from there until Yellow points out bluntly that they're going to use their helicopter to retrieve it. We then see Bora and his son, Upa, harpoon fishing. After they harpoon one, it is then eaten by a larger fish which tries to attack Upa, but Bora easily defeats the fish. Later on, Captain Yellow’s army has a helicopter to get the Dragon Ball, but as they have a man lowered in the crater to retrieve it, the volcano erupts, which blows the Dragon Ball away. It lands near Bora and Upa's home. Captain Yellow's battalion then goes to search for it. They find the Dragon Ball in Bora's hands. Captain Yellow then expresses surprise that Bora would be living in this area before introducing himself and explaining the Red Ribbon Army is about to set up their mobile headquarters in the region, also offering him a job in setting up the outpost. However, Bora bluntly refuses, citing that the Sacred Land of Karin does not belong to them and demands they leave. Captain Yellow, angrily claiming that he didn't ask permission, then tells his army to kill Bora. However, he proves to be immune to their bullets and tells his son Upa to fetch his spear. Commander Red is monitoring this as a soldier informs him that Goku is closing in on Yellow's current position, with Red accurately deducing that Goku is inevitably going to mess everything up. We then see Goku talking about the dragon ball. Bora defeats or kills everyone except Captain Yellow. Captain Yellow comes back after Commander Red tells him to and steals Upa. Goku hears Upa yelling for Bora to help him, and Goku punches Captain Yellow out of the plane after realizing he was a part of the Red Ribbon Army, releasing and saving Upa. Goku goes and talks to Bora, and sees that the Dragon Ball he is holding is the Four-Star ball. (Grandpa Gohan's Dragon Ball). Meanwhile, General Blue arrives at the gate of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters where there are two guards who do not realize who he is. One of the guards angrily tells Blue not to trespass unless the latter "wanted a bruising", and even implies he wants to be pushed into attacking before opening fire at him. However, Blue moves in and knocks him out, with Blue then commenting that the guards forgot about him during his departure in a manner that implied this wasn't the first time this happened. After General Blue knocks out one of the guards, the other one then realizes who he is and, after Blue tells him to quit "blubbering", opens the gate for him. You then see Mercenary Tao talking to Commander Red. Major Events *Captain Yellow and his squad attempt to retrieve the Dragon Ball from Bora. *Goku saves Upa from Captain Yellow. *Goku finally recovers his Grandpa's Dragon Ball. *Commander Red calls in Mercenary Tao. Battles *Bora vs. Giant Fish *Bora vs. Red Ribbon Army soldiers *Goku vs. Captain Yellow Appearances Characters *Goku *Upa *Bora *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue *Captain Yellow *Mercenary Tao Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *Sacred Land of Korin **Korin Tower Objects *Flying Nimbus *Dragon Radar *Dragon Ball *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *Commander Red is shown playing pool when Staff Officer Black informs him of Captain Yellow's squad. In the manga he is just standing there. *Upa and Bora fishing is exclusive to the anime. *All scenes featuring the Yellow Corp before they confront Bora are filler. *The scene where General Blue is traveling via camel, whining about his hair, and vowing revenge on Goku for this is filler only. *In the anime, Bora's village, along with Korin Tower, is located near an active volcano called Mount Kanae. This is not present in the manga. Trivia *The 5th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M3XX" codes and they were recorded on February 17, 1987. *At the beginning of the episode, the narrator of the English dubs says that Goku was able to retrieve the 4 Dragon Balls that General Blue had stolen. However, there were only 3. *In one shot, while Captain Yellow and his men are approaching the clearing, Yellow's nose is colored like his fur. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 58 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 58 (BD) pt-br:A Terra Sagrada fr:Dragon Ball épisode 058 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Commander Red Saga Category:Dragon Ball